La Tortura
by fusion fraternelle
Summary: Au, comment aux files des évènements james potter richissime homme d'affaire va se rendre compte qu'il aime sa voisine, une jeune étudiante, alors qu'ils ne se sont même jamais rencontré et comment la jeune étudiante va tomber amoureuse de lui jl, fic
1. comment on se rencontre

Voici une nouvelle fic on a eu cette idée en regardant le clip de shakira la tortura, vous connaissez sûrement tous enfin on espère que ça va cous plaire, on aimerait avoir votre avis pour savoir si on doit continuer ou si on ferait mieux de laisser tomber, c'est à vous de voire...enfin on espère que vous aimerez...

**Comment on se rencontre...**

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il l'observait ? Ça même James n'aurait pu le dire, il avait parfois l'impression que ça faisait une éternité, seulement il pouvait se rappeler comme si c'était hier le jour où ces yeux se posèrent pour la première fois sur elle, elle qui allait changer sa vie...

James venait tout juste d'emménager avec sa fiancée Suzy Foster, il avait acheté un appartement gigantesque dans l'un des immeubles les plus huppés de la belle ville de Londres, il faut dire que James avait les moyens de se payer n'importe quoi, il était l'heureux héritier de la firme des Potter, une des entreprises les plus prospère d'Angleterre...c'est ainsi qu'ils s'était retrouvé dans un des quartiers les plus chic de Londres seulement comme dans toute histoire il y avait évidemment ombre au tableau et qui se présentait sous la forme de l'immeuble qui faisait face à la fenêtre de la chambre de James et Suzy, c'était un immeuble délabré qui était très certainement bicentenaire...c'est ainsi qu'il avait fini par la voire elle...c'était le premier lundi de son emménagement et James était resté chez lui alors que Suzy était allé au salon de coiffure comme tout les lundi, elle répétait souvent « pour rester belle il faut faire des sacrifices et moi je sacrifie mes lundis... »...

Il avait jeté un cou d'œil dégoûté au bâtiment qui se trouvait en face, la fenêtre était ouverte, ce qui attira son attention c'était une musique brullante qui s'échappait de l'une des fenêtre de l'immeuble il avait alors fixé son attention sur la fenêtre...et là il la vit, elle se trémoussait en rythme avec la musique, une magnifique et envoûtante rouquine au teint porcelaine qui fit qu'il s'arrêta de respirer pendant il ne se rappelait plus combien de temps...elle ne faisait pas attention aux choses qui l'entourait elle ne faisait que danser en souriant un sourire d'ange qui rechaussait l'éclat de ses dents...de toute sa vie jamais il n'avait vu de spectacle aussi envoûtant ni aussi sensuelle pourtant il n'y avait rien de sexuelle dans sa danse, c'était plutôt de ces danses qu'on danse devant le miroir dans notre chambre quand on sait que personne ne nous voit et qu'on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut sans avoir peur d'avoir la honte, puis soudain la chanson c'était arrêter et la jeune fille aussi elle avait sourit et avait disparut de la fenêtre...et depuis ce jour James l'observait...chaque jour, chaque fois qu'il pouvait il essayait de la voire de l'entrapercevoir...

Il ne savait pas grand-chose de sa vie mais il pouvait dire qu'il la connaissait sur les bouts des doigts il connaissait toutes ces manies tous ces petits secrets, par exemple comment avant de dormir elle faisait une prière et en se réveillant elle buvait toujours du thé et jamais du café...oui James la connaissait...ou alors il croyait la connaître...

Malgré ça il continuait à vivre sa vie comme si ne rien n'était avec Suzy tout allé bien, ils s'étaient installé dans une sorte de morne routine, James était le directeur des entreprises d'architecture Potter et il se consacrait entièrement à son travail, pourtant en rentrant du travail à 20h complètement lessivé la première chose qu'il faisait c'était jeté un cou d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour être sûre qu'elle était toujours là qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitté...

Il s'était dit des dizaines de fois qu'il devait à aller la voire qu'il se le devait à lui-même, il savait que ce n'était pas une simple question de sexe puisque il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille et que Suzy était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sexy non c'était autre chose une sorte de tendresse aveugle, mais à chaque fois il rennoncait...une seule fois il avait bien failli y aller, il l'avait vu rentrer avec un homme...et là il avait senti une colère sourde lui traversé le cœur, comme si elle l'avait trahi ou tromper il s'était précipité vers son immeuble près à défoncer la porte et à chasser cet homme de son appartement mais heureusement il avait renoncer, James n'était pas timide c'était même tout le contraire mais il vivait avec Suzy et il ne connaissait même pas cette fille...mais pourtant au plus profond de son cœur il savait qu'il l'avait dans le sang comme si elle était devenue une sorte de drogue...et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en débarrasser ...il assistait aux gestes simples de sa vie quotidienne, elle pleurant devant un film qu'elle avait jugé trop triste , elle se goiffrant de chocolat, elle enseveli sous une tonne de bouquin poussiéreux, elle discutant avec dieu seul savait qui au téléphone...elle s'endormant sur le canapé un sourire aux lèvres...

Et puis un jour tout avait basculé...

Il était environ 20h et James était tranquillement installé devant la télé avec Suzy qui s'était endormi quelques minutes après le début du match du siècle, James se demandait parfois pourquoi ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient rien en commun mais il avait vite fait de trouver la réponse, James cherchait avant tout la sécurité Suzy était la fille d'un riche homme d'entreprise elle était de son statue sociale et ils s'entendaient bien alors pourquoi chercher ailleurs ce qu'on devant ces yeux ...c'est vrai qu'elle avait été gâté qu'elle n'était pas très facile à vivre mais c'était comme ça que se comportait toutes les filles qu'il connaissait c'était le lot de tout les hommes célibataires riches ...

Soudain la sonnette d'entrée retentit chassant ces pensées saugrenues de son esprits, il se leva rapidement se demandant qui pouvait le déranger en plein milieu du match du siècle...il ouvrit la porte et là elle se tenait devant lui plus belle que jamais, elle portait un simple jogging et elle avait l'air complètement essoufflé elle essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son souffle des mèches folles s'échappaient de la queau de cheval qu'elle s'était faite et ces yeux verts regardaient James avec appréhension...

« Bonjour...enfin je devrai plutôt dire bonsoir... »Claironna t'elle joyeusement un sourire aux lèvres ...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alors qu'en dites vous ?

N'oubliez pas de nous laisser une petite reviewes au passage pour nous dire ce que vous en pensé...


	2. comment on se découvre

Ouah !On arrive toujours pas à croire au succès du premier chapitre, comme vous avez aimé on vous envoie tout naturellement la suite, on espère que vous allez autant aimé, à chaque chapitre c'est le point de vue d'une personne cette fois c'est le tour de Lily, bon allez trêve de bavardage et place au show !nous tenons à préciser que cette fic ne contiendra que 6 chapitres, un chapitre chaque semaine...

Bonne Lecture !Comme toujours les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Vous êtes viré ! »Tonna une voix en colère

« Pas la peine, c'est moi qui démissionne... »Se trouva Lily obligé d'ajouter...

Lily quitta furieusement le bureau du quadragénaire en fulminant...mais quelques secondes plus tard elle revint bien malgré elle :

« En ce qui concerne ma paye... »Chuchota t'elle à l'entrée du bureau

« Dehors ! »Cria t'il de nouveau

Lily secoua la tête :

« C'est toujours la même chose avec vous les directeurs dès qu'on parle d'argent vous... »

Elle fut interrompue promptement par le cri du directeur en question :

« Sécurité ! »

Lily ne voulait surtout pas s'éterniser, elle prit ses jambes à son cou sans oublier au passage de saisir ses effets personnels qui n'avaient réussi à tenir qu'une demi-journée dans l'atmosphère étouffante de cette agence de publicité...

Car c'était bien ça le problème de Lily Evans, un égaux surdimensionné qui l'empêchait de garder un boulot plus de 24 heures...exception faite de la fois où elle avait garder sa cousine durant tout un week-end pour la modique somme de 10 pounds...

_En fait pas vraiment _pensa t'elle en repensant à l'état de la maison de sa tante après son départ...

Si Lily était obligé de travailler pendant les vacances alors que d'autre passaient leur temps à se prélasser aux grès des plages était l'état précaire et désastreux de ses finances ...non désastreux était un mot faible , il aurait été plus judicieux de parler d'un état cauchemardesque...ce job de secrétaire était le dernier en datte, après avoir baladé les chiens d'une vielle folle, avoir servi des boissons à des alcolos et même travaillé dans une morgue, elle avait réussi à trouver un travail potable qui allait lui permettre de renflouer ses finances, c'était sans compter sur son esprit pervers qui avait par mégarde insulté son patron alors qu'il avait fait une blague raciste et qui attendait apparemment que Lily éclate de rire...

L'argent était devenu une question de vie ou de mort pour la jeune étudiante en médecine, c'était normal si elle voulait continuer ces études elle devait impérativement trouvé de l'argent ...car Lily ne roulait pas sur l'or, ces parents étant mort quand elle avait 4 ans et adopté par sa grand-mère qui n'avait à part sa retraite aucun revenu d'argent, elle devait se débrouiller seule...

Se débrouiller seule, elle le faisait depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maternelle 15 ans plus tôt, et ça marchait plutôt bien ...elle vivait dans un appartement qu'elle adorait et qu'elle arrivait à payer grâce à sa grand-mère qui lui sous-louait depuis qu'elle était comme tout bon retraité allé vivre en Floride, Lily passait chaque vacance à travailler pour pouvoir se payer ses études seulement par elle ne savait quelle raison elle n'arrivait jamais à garder le même travail, elle était quand même une fille très gentille, enfin elle se trouvait gentille...ce qui n'était pas l'avis de tous ses employeurs...

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir, elle regarda autour d'elle, la rue était déserte, toutes personnes sainte d'esprit s'étant déjà réfugié quelque part, bien sûre Lily n'en faisait pas partie...

Elle continua à avancer plongé dans ses pensées, les vacances venaient à peine de commencer qu'elle avait déjà perdu 6 jobs...

_Continues comme ça et on te verra peut-être dans le livre des records _pensa t'elle

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte elle se dirigeait vers son appartement, il était grand temps d'aller se plaindre à Dr stweart sa peluche préférée...

Elle arriva au pied d'un bâtiment en piteux état et y pénétra...elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un séjour au Hilton...

C'était peut-être un peu précaire mais c'était son chez-elle et elle l'adorait...ça faisait 5 ans qu'elle y vivait en fait, elle et sa grand-mère l'avaient aménagé du mieux qu'elles pouvaient et elle pouvait dire sans se vanter qu'avec les moyens du bord elles avaient fait des merveilles...normal Lily avait toujours été très doué en ce qui concerne le travail manuelle...elle pouvait d'un rien faire des merveilles...

Mais Lily n'aurait jamais rien put faire sans sa grand-mère, celle qui l'avait encourageait à arriver au bout de ces rêves, son modèle, sa héroïne, après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture Lily avait rejoint sa grand-mère qui l'avait alors adopté, bien sûre ça n'avait pas toujours été rose, et puis l'argent comme toujours venait souvent à manquer mais ça n'avait nullement dérangé Lily qui avait vécu avec sa chère grand-mère les meilleures moments de sa vie...

C'est cette même grand-mère qui lui avait si souvent rabacher qu'elle finirait par le trouver, le bon, celui qui saurait faire battre son cœur, celui avec qui elle aurait envie de passer le reste de sa vie, celui qui saurait lui faire oublier tout le mal qu'on lui avait fait, elle s'était alors mise à le chercher désespérément, elle sortait avec tout le monde et n'importe qui, ces amis trouvaient ces conquêtes tout simplement « pas assez bien pour elle... » Lily commençait à désespérer ...

Lily arriva à la porte de son appartement et se mit à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de ces clés elle les trouva rapidement et les mis dans la serrure seulement ils refusèrent d'ouvrir la porte, incroyable !Quelqu'un avait changé la serrure, Lily essaya de nouveau mais sans résultat : qui pouvait bien avoir fait ça !

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle avait bien payé le loyer, et en avance pour une fois, Lily avait bien un petit doute mais elle devait d'en assurer, mais comment ?

L'idée lui vint naturellement, devant son immeuble il y avait un immeuble bon chic bon genre et elle savait qu'on pouvait voire son appartement de l'une des fenêtres, Lily s'élança en courant vers l'immeuble, elle fut surprise en y entrant jamais de sa vie elle n'était entré dans un endroit aussi classe on aurait presque dit une église...Lily monta les marches jusqu'au 10 ème étage, elle était sûre que l'ascenseur serait en panne...elle arriva enfin après avoir presque eu une crise cardiaque...elle frappa à la première porte qu'elle trouva et une vielle femme vint lui ouvrir :

« Excusez-moi ... »mais la femme ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'expliquer après avoir jeté un œil à ces habits mouillé elle claqua la porte furieusement...

Lily haussa les sourcils et s'attaqua à la porte d'à côté elle tentait toujours désespérément de reprendre son souffle, la porte s'ouvrit et Lily leva les yeux prête à se faire jeter de nouveau, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le rencontrer aujourd'hui ni maintenant...

C'était le garçon le plus séduisant qu'elle n'est jamais vu, il portait des lunettes ce qui n'enlevait rien à son charme, il avait des yeux chocolats à tomber, une bouche fine et bien dessiné qui appelé les baisers et ce visage plus que ravissant était surmonté par une forêt de cheveux noirs indomptés, il la regardé très surpris...bon c'est vrai elle n'était pas à son avantage mais c'était tout de même pas à ce point...surprise par le bel inconnu elle balbulta :

« Bonjour ...enfin je devrai plutôt dire bonsoir »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant de répondre à mi-voix : « bonsoir... »

Il avait exactement la voix qu'elle lui imaginait une voix roque empreinte de fermeté et de respect, ce devait être quelqu'un de très autoritaire...

Lily se reprit et sourit : « vous allez trouvé ça très bizarre et vous allez sûrement apellé la police mais j'habite dans l'un des appartements de l'immeuble d'en face et j'aimerai jeter un petit cou d'œil à mon appart par votre fenêtre... »Dit Lily sans reprendre son souffle

Il la regarda un instant essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté puis il sourit, le plus beau sourire qu'elle est jamais vu, il tendit sa main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer :

« James...James Potter... je suis enchanté... »

« Moi de même, Lily, Lily Evans... »

« Je vous en prie, entrez, ne restez pas là ! »

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression de s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup, il se dégageait du bel inconnu un danger qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer comme si en voulant trop s'en approcher elle allait comme Icare avant elle se brûler les ailes...

Lily le remercia et pénétra dans l'appart le plus ouah !Qu'elle n'est jamais vue, il était immense et très bien tenu, on aurait dit une œuvre d'art d'un autre côté elle se demandait comment on pouvait vivre dans un endroit aussi impersonnel :

« C'est très beau chez vous, il faut voire l'état de mon appart... »

« Merci... »

Lily se sentit rougir sous son regard, il la regardait bizarrement comme s'il lisait en elle, comme si il la connaissait, c'était stupide c'était sûrement un effet de son imagination...mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver dans son regard une lueur familière...

Il la mena vers la chambre à coucher qui était aussi spectaculaire que le reste, la fenêtre était immense et devant elle se trouvait l'appart de Lily, elle n'y croyait pas on pouvait tout voire, tout, de sa vie de ces gestes...elle se promit intérieurement de ne plus rien faire de compromettent en sachant maintenant qu'un mec aussi canon vivait juste à côté d'elle à commencer par ces danses stupides devant le miroir...

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour voire si ces soupçons étaient fondés...devant elle Jason était en tain de se livrer à une orgie sexuelle avec son compagnon du moment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce coup, seulement d'habitude il la prévenait avant, depuis qu'elle avait donné un double des clés à son meilleur ami il avait la fâcheuse tendance à prendre son appart pour un bordel... elle sentit la présence de James à ces côtés et rougit, seigneur qu'allait-il pensé d'elle maintenant...elle se retourna vivement et sourit en essayant de cacher le spectacle ce qui vu la taille de la fenêtre de James était peine perdue :

« Je crois que j'ai vu ce que je voulais voire je vous remercie... »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alors qu'en dites vous ? Ces deux chapitres faisaient figure de prologue, ne vous en faites pas les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long vu qu'il y en a que 6 c'est un peu normal, enfin bref on espère vraiment que vous avez aimé on attend impatiemment vos remarques qu'on prend toujours en compte, bon et si on répondait aux reviewes maintenant :

**Hayra :** encore une fois tu es notre première reviweveuse c'est une habitude on dirait, ça nous fais énormément plaisir que tu nous encourages à chaque fois c'est très gentil, enfin on espère que la suite t'a plus et on attend tes remarques... ; )

**Trinity1412 :** merci beaucoup trinity tes encouragements nous font énormément plaisir en ce qui consterne ta menace de mort pour notre fic « sexe drogue et rock and roll »on espère que ce chapitre saura nous faire pardonné...

**Emeraude d'argent :** et bien te voilà servi j'espère que la suite t'a plus et encore une fois on te remercie pour ta reviwe...

**Perruche cavenole :** ne t'en fais pas nous n'avons nullement l'intention de laisser tomé nos autres fics, on les aimes trop, on espère que cette fic te plaît autant que les autres et que ce chapitre ne t'aura pas déçu merci encore pour ta reviwe et nous te disons donc à très bientôt... !

**Charlotte :** oh !Que des compliments !Merci !Ça nous réchauffe le cœur et nous fais énormément plaisir merci beaucoup à toi de nous encourager avec autant de ferveur, merci encore et on espère à très bientôt !

**Susy bones :**alors toi tu mérites d'être puni, tu avais de nouveau disparu, on te prévient que c'est la dernière fois la prochaine fois tu aurais de nos nouvelles si tu disparais de nouveau, lol...merci encore susy et on te conseil vivement d'aller voire le clip de shakira la tortura il t'aidera à mieux visualiser la fic et en plus il est trop bien enfin bref, merci pour tes encouragements qui nous poussent toujours à nous surpasser et cette fois on l'espère pour ta survie NE DISAPRRAIS PAS !

**Joomy :** merci joomy, ne t'en fais pas face à un accueil pareil nous ne pouvons que continuer...merci encore !

**Vlabadaboom :** Jolie nom vlabadaboom merci beaucoup pour ta reviwe et même si tu as dépassé le cota de mot nous on t'en veux pas et même on t'en remercie !

**Rebbeca-balck :**et bien te voilà servi, on espère que cette suite te plaira et puis tu sais sans vouloir donner de **spoiler **c'est cette différence social entre James et Lily qui sera la cause de leur problème en plus de Suzy sui viendra mettre son petit grain de sel ...

**Simple tirare d'aujourd'hui :** mais nous aussi on adore cette chanson, le clip nous a beaucoup inspiré ...on adore !Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et on espère que la suite te plaira, en espérant te revoir bientôt +

**Kritari :** merci beaucoup kritari ça nous fait énormément plaisir que cette nouvelle fic soit aussi bien reçu, il faut dire qu'elle nous tient très à cœur, enfin bref merci encore et bisous : eh oui !Notre bon vieux James est un vieux pervers peperre lol, merci beaucoup pour ta reviwe et on l'espère bien a +

**Jamesie-cass : **on est content que tu ressentes les sentiments des persos, c'était notre but...merci beaucoup pour ta reviwe et on espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre tout aussi bon...

Et voilà c'est fini, n'oubliez surtout pas de nous laisser une petite reviwe au passage qui nous fera énormément plaisir...


	3. comment on s'aime

Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !Ce n'est pas un mirage nous sommes bien de retour, oui oui c bien nous, les f au carré sont de retour et prêt pour vous faire passer d'excellent moment donc voici le nouveau chapter qui on l'espère vous aimerez !

Excusez nous pour le retard mais les études ont quelque peu empiété sur notre temps d'écriture, néanmoins mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Nous souhaitons un joyeux noël à tout le monde et ns attendons impatiemment vos impressions sur ce new chapter et puis plus que 3 chapitres et ce sera la fin !Snif snif...bon ben à vos marque !Prêts !Parteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzz !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**Comment je t'aime...**

James se réveilla en sursaut...

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il ne pouvait plus fermé l'œil sans faire des rêves particulièrement osés sur Lily, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il l'imaginait dans des situations qu'il n'aurait même jamais osé imaginé et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ces derniers temps il était devenu un assidu des douches froides, il avait même fini par attiser la curiosité et surtout la jalousie de Suzy qui lui avait demandé il y a quelques jours de cela s'il voyait une autre femme, mais bien sûre il avait nié, mais comment faire pour oublier ces beaux yeux perçants , ces cheveux roux flomblayant et cette manière de sourire qui aurait pu faire damner un saint ...

Quand il avait ouvert la porte il avait cru rêver, combien y avait-il de chance pour que votre voisine celle sur laquelle vous fantasmiez depuis des mois vienne vous demander de jeter un cou d'œil sur son appart,ce qui bien sûre l'avait le plus surpris c'était la scène qu'elle avait essayé de lui cacher, s'il ne l'avait pas observer pendant des mois il aurait cru qu'elle dirigeait une maison close, c'est ce qu'elle eu l'air de croire puisque elle s'était empresser de s'excuser et de quitter son appart laissant James profondément engourdi par ces pensées, Suzy c'était réveillé en entendant la porte claqué et ils étaient allé se coucher...

Mais chaque nuit, à chaque fois qu'il avait du temps à lui, il repensait à elle...cette Lily Evans...

Une semaine après sa rencontre, il décida qu'il lui était impossible de combattre ce sentiment et il s'était décidé à lui rendre une petite visite, il savait que c'était mal, que c'était même très mal, vu le fait que Suzy était parti en voyage pendant une semaine, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, ça allait le faire souffrir, faire souffrir Suzy et surtout surtout faire souffrir Lily ; il fut surpris quand il découvrit qu'il préférait se couper un bras plutôt que de voire Lily triste ou blessé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de frapper à la porte de son appart à 20h...il savait qu'elle serait là puisque le lundi elle rentrait toujours très tôt, d'habitude elle ne rentrait qu'à 23h parfois même 2 heures du matin, il fut surpris d'entendre de la musique s'échapper de son appart, c'était une chanson qu'il connaissait bien, une chanson d'Aerosmith « crazy », il frappa à la porte et quelque secondes plus tard, elle vint lui ouvrir, elle souriait...et quel sourire, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait sur cette terre pour qu'elle lui sourisse de la même façon à lui rien qu'à lui...elle portait un tablier qui cachait une longue jupe hyppy et un chemisier qui laissait peu de place pur imaginé ces formes généreuses, mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle avait de la farine sur tout le visage, elle était tout simplement délicieuse, à croquer...

Elle s'arrêta de rire quand elle l'aperçut et fronça les sourcils, elle devait être surprise de le voire chez elle...

« Bonsoir... »Souffla James

« Bonsoir... »Répondit-elle sur le même ton

« Vous devez sûrement trouver ça bizarre mais je me demandais si vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi... »Demanda un James plein d'espoir...

Et avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, un jeune homme apparu près d'elle un sourire aux lèvres :

« Alors Lily, tu viens, je te rappelle que je te paye pour ces cours... »Il se tut quand il aperçut James au pas de la porte...

James se sentit soudain très stupide, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé...elle était déjà avec quelqu'un, mais il aurait dû s'en douter une fille aussi géniale ne pouvait pas être seule, seulement une petite part dans l'esprit de James espérait en silence que ce serait le cas, même si lui de son côté il ne l'était pas, même si ce qu'il faisait allé la faire souffrir, il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il la voulait à lui et rien qu'à lui...

« Je vois que vous êtes occupé je vais donc vous laisser... »

Il tourna les talons prêt à partir, à se contenter de la voire chaque jour sans la toucher, sans lui parler...mais une main chaude rassurante se posa sur son bras et l'arrêta :

« Vous pouvez rester avec nous, vous serez notre cobaye »claironna t'elle joyeusement

James se retourna pour faire face à son sourire d'ange ...

« Cobaye... ? »Demanda t'il perplexe

Lily sourit de nouveau et ajouta : « j'essaye d'apprendre à Jason à cuisiner... »

« Si on peut dire... »Ajouta ce dernier

James sourit

« Mais avec plaisir... »Déclara James

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait qu'entre ce Jason et Lily il n'y avait rien, il savait que Lily était à lui et rien qu'à lui...James pénétra dans l'appartement qui était exactement comme il l'imaginait, tellement familier, tellement chaleureux, tellement beau...tout comme lily. Lily et Jason se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et James remarqua qu'ils étaient en train de discuter à voix basse quand soudain Jason se retourna vivement et en regardant James droit dans les yeux déclara :

« J'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez vous très important, désolé Lily mais tu devras reporter ta leçon à un autre jour... »

Lily sourit et ajouta : »mais ce n'est rien Jason ça sera pour la prochaine fois... »

Jason salua James et se dirigea vers la porte et lâcha avant de quitter la pièce :

« Amusez vous bien ! »

Cette scène avait l'air très surfaite, mais James n'en avait que faire, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre d'être resté seule avec la fille de ces rêves, James avait été toujours quelque peu gâté durant son enfance et pour lui Lily était le fruit défendu, la chose qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus existante ...

« Ça vous dirait un repas chinois ...commandé bien sûre... »Demanda t'elle un sourire aux lèvres

« Mais bien sûre... »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Quelques minutes plus tard James et Lily était assis dans la cuisine à partager un bon repas un peu épicé , Lily avait l'air très perturbé comme si elle devait lui avouait quelque chose mais n'osait pas :

« Écoutez monsieur Potter... »Commença t'elle

« James... »Corrigea t'il

« En ce qui concerne ce que vous avez vu hier dans ma chambre ça n'avait rien à voire avec moi, vous ne devez pas croire que je suis une fille facile ou quelque chose dans le genre, j'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas la seulement à cause de ce que vous avez vu dans mon appart parce que sinon... »

Sans mesurer son acte James l'arrêta en mettant un doigt sur ces lèvres, ses lèvres si douces, si belles si sensuelles, faites pour les baiser, faites pour ces baisers :

« Je te connais plus que tu ne sembles le croire Lily Evans ... »

Et sans attendre de plus ni de moins, il fit ce dont il rêvait nuit après nuit depuis des mois, il l'embrassa...

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel baiser, il l'embrassa comme si c'était le dernier de ces baisers, il l'embrassa passionnément, il sentit qu'elle se laissait aller à son baiser et qu'elle y répondait aussi fièvresement que lui...soudain sans crier gare elle se détacha fermement de son emprise et déclara :

« Je ne suis pas une fille facile... »

« Je le sais bien »déclara James en souriant

« Et je ne le serai jamais... »

« Ça aussi je le sais »déclara James sur le même ton

Lily sourit et déclara : »en ce cas je vous invite à venir avec moi au Pondora... »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

James avait une vague idée du club où lui et Lily pénétraient, c'était un des clubs du quartier chinois, mais James n'y étaient jamais venu, vu que le club était plein de chinois et que les seules pas chinois du club étaient Lily et lui, James se demandait pour quoi elle l'avait amené ici, ils étaient si bien chez elle, rien qu'à lui, James devait se contrôler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour s'empêcher de l'embrasser sauvagement à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait :

Lily cria pour qu'il puisse l'entendre : « il faut que je vous prévienne, si la musique s'arrête il va falloir prendre nos jambes à notre cou, cela voudra dire que la police arrive... »

James sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru de risque comme ça et ...il adorait ça...

Ils allèrent s'installer près du bar et commandèrent deux boissons, malgré la musique tonitruante ils arrivèrent à discuter, ainsi il découvrit qu'elle faisait des études de médecine qu'elle vivait seul ayant perdu ces parents très jeune, et que comme lui elle adorait la glace à la vanille...exactement comme il l'avait imaginé...

Ils en arrivèrent finalement à se tutoyer...et puis James l'invita à danser ...il faut dire qu'il l'aurait bien fait avant mais il attendait le moment idéal ...un slow par exemple...ce qui ne se fit pas attendre ...il l'enveloppa de ces bras comme si elle était le plus beau bien de la planète, elle allait à la perfection entre ces bras, comme si toute sa vie n'était qu'une attente de ce moment ...si beau ...

Il se laissa allé à sentir ces cheveux, ces beaux cheveux roux, ils sentaient si bon, tellement bon, il aurait aimé que ce moment ne finisse jamais, elle enfoui sa tête entre dans son cou et James se sentit l'homme le plus heureux du monde, jamais de toute ça vie il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment même avec Suzy, non jamais !

Ils dansaient ensemble sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'eux, James ne se rendit même pas compte que la musique s'était arrêté... jusqu'à ce que la débâcle commence, les gens criaient et couraient à en perdre haleine, lui et Lily étaient ballotté en tout sens, comme un bateau en pleine tempête...

James saisit fermement Lily par la main et se dirigea vers la sortie...Lily riait aux éclats sans trop se soucier de la police qui menaçait d'apparaître à tout instant...

James la regardait doutant de sa santé mentale, jamais il n'avait rencontré une femme si envoûtante...

Grâce à son physique plutôt invantageux James et Lily parvinrent à quitter la démêlée et se réfugièrent dans une petite ruelle près du club :

« J'ai cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais... »Déclara un James un bout de souffle

Lily riait toujours aux éclats :

« Si on m'arrête encore une fois c'est pas sûre que je pourrait échappé au tribunal cette fois... »Déclara Lily hilare

James fronça les sourcils, ainsi Lily était une dangereuse criminelle...il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille :

« Tu vis dangereusement... »La prévint t'il

« Et j'aime ça... »Déclara t'elle avant de se saisir de ces lèvres sauvagement, elle le savoura si ardemment comme si elle allait le quitter pour toujours, il sentit tout bon sens le quitter et ces sens s'enflammèrent d'un coup...

« Levez les mains en l'air et éloignez vous les uns des autres... »Les prévint une voix provenant du noir ...

James s'éloigna et découvrit un homme en uniforme qui pointait sa lampe torche sur lui, sa seule réaction fut de sourire et de dire :

« Mais on a rien fait monsieur l'agent ... »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

3 heures plus tard et après avoir passé un cou de fil à son avocat et avoir payer la quotient James était dans un taxi avec une Lily qui devait se tenir les cote tellement elle riait, elle parvint néanmoins à bredouillé :

« J'ai...j'ai passé une excellente soirée monsieur Potter, mais j'aurai préféré ne pas eut à avoir laissé mon sac au travesti de notre cellule... »

« Moi aussi... »Dit il un sourire aux lèvres

Le taxi s'arrêta dans leur rue...avant de sortir James serra la main si délicate de Lily dans la sienne et ils montèrent les marches de l'immeuble de Lily ensemble, comme si ça avait toujours été le cas, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours ...

James avait tout oublié de sa vie...de Suzy...de ces problèmes, avec Lily il ne pouvait en être autrement, elle était si envoûtante, si fraîche...

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, il avait l'impression qu'elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui t il ne pouvait imaginer la toucher ...la lui voler...car oui, elle lui appartenait à lui et rien qu'à lui...

Il avait toujours cru que pour se marier et fonder une famille il devait faire un choix sure et sans obstacles ni efforts...comme lui avaient appris ces parents, mais en une seule soirée tout c'était brisé, tout ce qu'il pensait et croyait, aujourd'hui et même si il ne pouvait encore se l'avouer il était amoureux et follement amoureux, c'était comme une torture qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, mais qui en même temps lui procuraient tellement de bonheur...

Il ne pouvait même plus imaginer ce qu'avait été sa vie ni ce qu'elle serait sans elle...SA Lily SON âme sœur, à lui et rien qu'à lui...

Mais il ne savait pas où le mènerait son obsession et sa torture... !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Et voilà maintenant à vous de jouer, revieweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !


	4. comment je te hais

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic « la tortura » sera bientôt fini !snif snif, bon ben on va vous laisser lire mais n'oubliez pas de nous laisser vos comm à la fin ça nous ferait énormément plaisir, et puis nous remercions tous ceux qui nous encouragent, ça nous fait ENORMEMENT plaisir !Bon ben à vos marques, prêts, lisez !

**Comment je te hais...**

L'ampoule jaune à l'entrée de l'appartement de Lily diffusait une lueur douce sur le visage de celle-ci, James éprouva l'absolue certitude que cette femme était la plus excise qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Durant toute la soirée il s'était cherché des excuses pour la frôler et trouver des occasions de l'embrasser.

Et chaque fois il s'était remémoré le petit mensonge suspendu entre eux et s'était alors maîtrisé. En fait il n'avait jamais trouvé le moment idéal pour lui en parler, et maintenant que leur sort oie était terminé il ne désirait qu'une chose l'emporter dans son lit et lui faire l'amour. Il savait pourtant que c'était la dernière chose à faire, alors, même s'il éprouvait le besoin d'une femme et si celle qui lui souriait à cet instant précis était la plus merveilleuse des femmes, il savait qu'il devait se conduire en parfait gentleman :

« J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée » dit Lily en baissant les yeux comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Moi aussi » répondit-il en replaçant une boucle de cheveux auburn derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et sa volonté basculer. Le moment était venu. C e moment où le désir prend le pas sur la raison, ce moment de combat intérieur où l'on aimerait bien être ailleurs. Mais il n'eut pas à lutter bien longtemps, Lily lui noua les bars autour du cou et l'embrassa.

D'abord il ne sut comment réagir. Il avait beau ne penser qu'au sexe depuis le moment où son regard s'était posé sur elle, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit elle qui prenne l'initiative...le corps de la jeune femme se colla contre le sien, avec un grognement sourd il en fuit les doigts dans sa chevelure et approfondit son baiser, elle avait encore un léger goût du vin qu'ils avaient bu, James avait toujours bien aimé embrasser les femmes, mais embrasser Lily était purement un acte érotique quelque chose de puissant et de stimulant qui le bouleversa...

« Dites moi d'entrer » murmura t'il d'une voie rauque

Sans interrompre le baiser, Lily fouilla dans son sac et lui plaqua la clé dans sa main. Il fit quelques tentatives maladroites pour ouvrir, et ils trébuchèrent tous les deux en entrant le bruit de la porte qui se refermait leur fit l'effet du coup de pistolet d'un starter et ils commencèrent à se déshabiller avec frénésie...James n'avait jamais éprouvé un besoin aussi désespéré de sentir la peau d'une femme sous ses mains de se délecter des courbes de son corps. Quand la majorité de leurs vêtements ne fut plus qu'un petit tas informe à leurs pieds, il lui enveloppa les seins aux creux de ses paumes sous le soutien-gorge de dentelle

« Enlèves-le ! » chuchota t'elle contre sa bouche

James le dégrafa et le fit glisser le long des ses bras, puis il s'écarta pour arracher son t-shirt et reprit aussitôt la jeune femme entre ses bras, peau contre peau, les seins de Lily effleurant sa poitrine, James sentit le désir envahir tous ses sens comme jamais auparavant .la jeune femme fit glisser la fermeture de sa jupe et un instant plus tard il ne lui restait plus que sa petite culotte, James respira profondément et s'efforça de se concentrer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle intensité un besoin aussi brûlant, il attira le corps de Lily contre le sien et sa jambe se colla contre sa hanche, elle était si douce et si belle que le besoin de la caresser partout le consuma.

Lily laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant la chaleur du sexe dressé de son compagnon contre son ventre et poussa un petit cri lorsque ses mains se glissèrent sous ses fesses pour la soulever et lui passer les jambes autour de sa taille puis James l'emporta vers le lit où il s'agenouilla pour la déposer avec délicatesse contre les oreillers.

Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce furieux désir pour Lily ?il savait obscurément qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de sexe, il devinait qu'avec elle il retrouverait une chose perdue depuis très longtemps , jamais de sa vie il ne s'était tout entier soumis à une femme, une part de lui-même était toujours resté en retrait, dans la certitude qu'ainsi il se protégerait, tôt dans son existence, il avait appris que l'amour pouvait apporter autant de souffrance que de bonheur, pour une fois ce soir il voulait oublier ces peurs et ressentir de nouveau quelque chose ...quelque chose de vrai...

Quand il s'allongea contre elle Lily soupira et sa main erra sur son torse, le contact électrisa James réveillant des sensations en sommeil depuis longtemps, quand ils se retrouvèrent nus l'envie le démangea de la prendre tout de suite et de l'attirer sous son corps, de s'enfoncer en elle et de se perdre dans sa moiteur, mais la perspective d'une unique nuit de plaisir pour satisfaire un simple besoin physique ne lui parut plus aussi attirante, il voulait donner à cette femme un autre désir, celui de retrouver le chemin de son lit encore et encore...

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et du bout des doigts lui caressa le visage, il y avait toujours ce mensonge entre eux mais tant pis...qu'importait ce qui les avait conduits l'un vers l'autre, hormis cet instant magique qu'ils partageaient avec la même fièvre...

Lily lui sourit puis rampa pour se hisser au dessus de lui , elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et lui allongea les bras autour de la tête, puis après l'avoir embrassé, elle se glissa hors du lit, James se redressa :

« Où vas-tu ? »Grogna t'il

Lily ramassa son jean et en sortit son portefeuille, un frisson de crainte le cisailla, il lui suffisait de l'ouvrir et elle découvrirait que l'homme qui se trouvait dans son lit était un traître et un menteur, il retint son souffle et la regarda ouvrir le portefeuille.

« Tu as du être scout » demanda t'elle d'une voix narquoise

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle brandit trois préservatifs

« Toujours prêt voyons ! »

Elle revint lentement vers le lit et ouvrit l'un des petits sachets :

« Tu pensais sans doute avoir ta chance ce soir ? »

« Rien avoir avec la chance »murmura t'il d'un air mystérieux »peut-être devrions-nous moins nous presser » ajouta t'il en parcourant du regard son corps dénudé

« J'ai déjà attendu trop longtemps »décida t'elle en rampant sur lui

« Oui, moi aussi... »

Des jours des mois des années ...sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait la certitude que tout ce qui c'était passé avant n'avait existé que pour l'amener jusqu'à cette minute

James laissa traîner un doigt depuis l'épaule de Lily jusqu'à son sein et en taquina la pointe. Quand elle ferma les yeux, un frisson le parcourut, il voulait savoir ce qui la faisait gémir il désirait mémoriser chacune de ces réactions pour connaître son corps comme aucun homme ne l'avait connu avant lui, il la saisit par les hanches et la rapprocha de lui, elle se souleva au-dessus de lui et l'extrémité de son sexe s'inséra en elle par petites poussées, leur arrachant à tous deux des petits cris étouffés, ils avaient commencé sans hâte, mais bien tôt, la passion les emporta, Lily ondulait au-dessus de lui, paupières closes, la tête rejetée en arrière, James l'observait fasciné, et suivait sur ces traits la subtile montée de son plaisir, des vagues de désir déferlèrent sur lui et il tenta de se concentrer, mais le besoin de délivrance l'empêchait de penser d'une manière rationnelle, chaque sensation avec Lily lui paraissait neuve, électrisante, extrême, et leurs corps s'accordaient à la perfection, James se redressa un peu pour l'attirer vers lui, ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, avides de goûter la saveur de sa bouche, il ne voulait pas atteindre tout de suite l'extase mais il ne lui fut pas possible de ralentir la cadence que lui imposait Lily, il glissa la main entre leurs deux corps et d'un doigt caressa le point si sensible de la féminité de la jeune femme pour accélérer sa délivrance, elle poussa un léger soupir et accéléra le rythme, puis d'un seul coup, elle se figea, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa respiration s'enraya dans sa gorge, ses ongles s'incrustèrent dans les épaules de James , leurs regards se croisèrent et James ressentit avec force le lien qui se tendait entre eux, l'abandon absolu auquel ils se laissaient tous deux aller. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Lily et elle se convulsa autour de lui, s'enfonça jusqu'à l'engloutir au plus profond d'elle-même, un instant plus tard il la rejoignit et se laissa emporter par le frisson qui parcourait son corps, en un dernier coup de reins.

Après les ultimes spasmes de leur étreinte, James attira doucement Lily à côté de lui et tira les couvertures sur leurs deux corps en sueur, les yeux fermés il joua nonchalamment avec ces cheveux, les lèvres pressées contre son front, il éprouva la soudaine sensation que, quel que soit le nombre de nuits qu'il passerait avec elle quel que soit le nombre de fois où ils feraient l'amour, il n'en aurait jamais assez...et cette pensée l'angoissa.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Après cette nuit magique qu'il avait passé avec Lily, James avait eu bien du mal à la quitter pour aller au travail, mais bien que tout était bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour eux la terre continuait malgré tout à tourner...

Sa fiancée était de retour et il devait absolument lui parler, et mettre un terme au mensonge qu'était leur relation, car cette nuit avec Lily avait tout changé, il ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans elle...

En ce moment même il se dirigeait vers leur appartement ou Suzy était sensé l'attendre, il gara sa voiture, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur...

Arrivé devant la porte il prit ces clés et ouvrit la porte :

« SURPRISE ! »Cria une foule en délire

James était totalement pris au dépourvu, bien sûre il savait que son anniversaire était aujourd'hui mais ces amis savaient très bien qu'il détestait le fêter...

Suzy se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément :

« Tu m'as manqué mon chéri...bon anniversaire »lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille

Et c'est ainsi que commença son calvaire...il était habitué à ce genre de fête mais il détestait ce genre de rassemblement, il salua quelque personnes participa à quelques discussions insipides mais le cœur n'y était pas, il essaya tant bien que mal de participer à la fête et prit quelques peu ces distances avec Suzy, il attendait impatiemment le moment où il pourrait aller rejoindre SA Lily et passer le reste de sa vie avec elle :

« Champagne monsieur... ? »demanda un serveuse

James se tourna vers elle pour prendre son verre, peut-être qu'un peu d'alccol pourrait l'aider à oublier qu'il était en train de vivre la pire soirée de sa vie, ou l'un des pires ...il se cogna à des yeux verts qui le fusillèrent sur place...

« Lily ? » demanda t'il en écarquillant les yeux

Elle arqua un sourcil, hocha la tête et tourna les talons vers les cuisines...

Il la suivit en courant la peur le tenaillait, il avait tellement peur de la perdre, la perdre à jamais, il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer :

« Lily laisse moi t'expliquer... »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Et voilà c'était l'avant dernier chapitre, plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera fini, patiente il sera bientôt là, dans deux jours au plus tard !

Et oui pour nous c'est les vacances donc on a largement le temps d'écrire !Bien sure une petite reviwe nous fait toujours tellement plaisir alors s'il vous plaît ne nous oubliez pas ! D'accord ?


	5. comment tout est bien qui finit bien

Et voilà ! On n'arrive toujours pas à y croire mais c'est la première fic qu'on finit, alors on en est très fière, enfin on espère que vous allez aimé, on vous supplie de nous envoyer vos sentiments quand à notre fic ! Ça nous intéresse vraiment beaucoup ! Alors on compte sur vous !

Bon on va vous laissé lire le dernier chapitre de la tortura intitulé :

**Comment tout est bien qui finit bien :**

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire : il avait osé la tromper, il s'était servi d'elle comme si elle était, comme si elle était...rien !

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, mais pour qui se prenait cet enfant de riche pourri gâté, croyait-il qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet avec lequel il s'amusait puis qu'il jetait après, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle s'était donné à lui corps et âme, pendant ce temps MONSIEUR James Potter avait déjà une fiancé, et il allaient se marier, heureusement que Jason lui avait trouvé ce boulot de serveuse sinon elle n'aurait jamais su ni réalisé qui était vraiment James Potter, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire elle fulminait de rage ...mais malgré toutes ces récriminations, et malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, le cœur meurtrit de Lily ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile il n'arrêter pas de brailler et de crier à tue tête « je l'aime ! Je l'aime ! »

Lily s'était allé à rêver à une vie heureuse et sans nuage avec James, elle s'était allé à rêver à une jolie petite maison dans la banlieue avec une pléiade d' enfants l'entourant joyeusement , ils auraient formé une famille, elle s'était allé à rêver que James allait lui faire l'amour dans les endroits les plus romantiques et les plus insolites...qu'il allait en rentrant du travail trouver sa femme avec une nuisette qui lui aurait coûter la peau des fesses et qu'il la lui aurait déchiré sans aucune retenue !Mais à quoi bon rêver ? La réalité était toute autre, James n'était pas l'homme qu'elle croyait qu'il était, il était comme tous les autres : un pauvre c qui ne pensait qu'avec ses c. Des larmes amères coulèrent lentement le long de la joue de Lily, elle était dans cet état depuis maintenant deux semaines, se gavant de chocolats et regardant des fils gnongon à la télé !Même Jason n'avait rien pu faire pour la dérider, il avait pourtant tout essayé !

En fait ce qui faisait souffrir le plus Lily c'est qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de James, c'était que malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, que si elle le revoyait là en ce moment elle serait bien capable de se jeter sur lui sans aucune retenue et de l'embrasser à en mourir !

Elle s'était rendu à son boulot de serveuse après que Jason le lui ait trouvé et avait été surprise en découvrant que James organisait une fête pour son anniversaire mais qu'il ne l'avait pas invité, mais elle avait été encore plus surprise quand l'organisatrice de la fête une dénommé susane s'était présenté comme la fiancée de James, on aurait dit que le monde s'était écroulé tout autour de Lily, et elle avait attendu patiemment l'arrivé de l'intéressé, elle avait espéré silencieusement que tout ceci avait une explication logique et rationnel que ce n'était qu'une énorme farce qu'on lui avait fait, mais en voyant la mine déconfite de James quand il l'avait vu, elle a tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas une blague :

« Lily laisse moi t'expliquer ! »Lui avait –il demandé

Elle s'était retournée violemment :

« M'expliquer ? M'expliquer quoi ? Mais vous n'avez rien à expliquer monsieur Potter ! »

Il avait alors froncé les sourcils :

« Lily, arrête ça !Tu sais très bien que je t'aime ! »

Elle avait alors sourit d'un sourire diabolique :

« Vous m'aimez ! »Elle éclata de rire « vous m'aimez ! Mais c'est trop d'honneur monsieur Potter !Vous avez une singulière façon de me montrer que vous m'aimez ! M'aimer ! Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas ce que aimer veut dire ! »

Et alors qu'elle allait se retourner il lui avait saisi le bras violemment et l'avait plaqué sur la table de travail de la cuisine, il avait enfoncé sa tête dans son cou en respirant son parfum avec ardeur et avait murmuré :

« Aimer, Lily ! Aimer c'est ce que je ressens pour toi ! C'est de savoir que jamais au grand jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi, c'est de ne pouvoir respirer que lorsque tu es là, aimer Lily c'est de ne vivre que pour toi, que par toi , aimer Lily c'est de savoir que je suis fais pour toi et que toi tu es faite pour moi, aimer Lily c'est d'être sure que la vie, ma vie, ne serait rien si tu ne la partageait pas avec moi, aimer Lily c'est de vouloir à chaque minute, à chaque seconde de la journée te faire l'amour comme un fou et d'entendre crié mon nom et me supplier de t'aimer encore et encore...pour la vie...vois- tu Lily c'est cela aimer, et je n'aime que toi... »

Lily l'avait écouté, et elle avait senti son cœur et son âme criait en un même instant et au même moment : « je l'aime ! » mais elle le poussa violemment comme si à tout instant il aurait pu la brûler et la consumer de l'intérieur, comme si la violence de sa demande et de son amour lui faisait peur :

« Tout ce que tu as dit est bien beau James, mais qu'est l'amour sans confiance ? » les larmes embuèrent ces yeux émeraudes quand elle avait continué « qu'est l'amour si à chaque moment j'avait peur que tu me fasse souffrir, que tu me fasses aussi mal que maintenant ? »Elle avait effacé ses larmes d'un geste rageur et avait continué avec haine « je ne veux plus jamais, JAMAIS entendre parler de toi ! »

Elle allait se retourner quand James l'attira vers lui d'un geste brutal, elle s'abattit sur son torse en réalisant qu'elle était en train de perdre pied, il s'empara de sa bouche et ils luttèrent un instant refusant l'un et l'autre de céder au vertige sensuel, lâchant un grognement sourd James entraîna Lily dans son bureau qui par pur hasard se trouva être à côté de la spacieuse cuisine, puis il la poussa jusque sur le divan en cuir où il l'écrasa sur lui, ils continuèrent à lutter, elle toucha sa peau à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise, il glissa une main entre ses cuisses

« Arrête !» s'était t'elle exclamée ne supportant pas de se sentir déjà réceptive

« Pourquoi ? » jeta t'il rudement « ce n'est pas assez affectif ? Tu t'imagines que je perds la tête de cette façon avec la première venue ? »

Il écrasa aussitôt ses lèvres sur les siennes et Lily sut qu'il agissait ainsi sous l'effet de la colère et de l'amertume, si elle ne réagissait pas il allait la prendre, brutalement et s'en voudrait ensuite mortellement, refermant ses doigts sur ses cheveux elle lui tira la tête en arrière libérant sa bouche de la sienne :

« James ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Elle vit se décomposer les traits de James qui devint très pâle, il y eut un silence prolongé puis il s'écarta d'elle et se leva, dos tourné il resta quelques secondes aux prises avec lui-même confronté à la violence de l'acte qu'il avait failli commettre !Elle se redressa et rajusta sa tenue de serveuse :

« Navré de gâcher l'idée que tu te faisais de nos adieux ! »

Il tressaillit comme si elle l'eût giflé et elle regretta presque de ne pas l'avoir fait, sans un mot James avait quitté la pièce !

Et c'est là qu'elle en était après deux semaines de pleurs et de mouchoirs en papier, ce qui bien sûre ne l'aidaient pas à entretenir ses dépenses, elle ne s'en était toujours pas remis, et elle doutait qu'elle pourrait un jour s'en remettre !Elle tenait tellement à lui, elle aurait réellement tout fait pour lui !Tout !

C'est là qu'elle en était dans ses pensées quand on sonna à la porte, Lily fronça les sourcils, qui ça pouvait bien être, tous ses amis savaient pourtant qu'elle n'était pas en état de recevoir encore moins de discuter et que rien au monde ne pourrait lui remonter le moral, ni la pousser à oublier son James, elle alla quand même ouvrir vêtu de son éternel pyjama rouge sang plein de bizous blanc !(Petit clin d'œil à notre autre fic « sexe drogue et rock and roll »)

Elle soupira quand elle aperçu Jason au pas de la porte avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il l'embrassa sur les deux joues et entra sans attendre sa permission, elle referma la porte en fronçant les sourcils :

« Jason, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi ce soir ! »

Jason la regarda en souriant : « mais je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ! »

« Ah bon ? » demanda t'elle perplexe

« Non ! C'était plutôt un ordre, alors ou tu vas à ta chambre pour te changer ou alors c'est moi qui vais te vêtir ! »Répondit-il un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres

Elle sourit à son tour et répondit : « il n'en est pas question ! » et elle se retourna pour se remettre sur le divan près de la télévision et de ces chocolats où elle noyait son chagrin, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de son meilleur ami qui, ni une ni deux, la jeta sur ses épaules et la traîna comme un vulgaire sac à patate vers sa chambre :

« JASON ! NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »cria t'elle tant bien que mal

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lily roula des yeux pour la centième fois dans la soirée quand un beau brun vint la draguer et avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot elle lui sourit et ajouta :

« Pas intéressé ! »

Le sourire du beau brun se figea et drapé de toute la dignité qui lui restait il se retourna vers son groupe d'amis, Jason était en train de danser avec son petit ami du moment, et Lily sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant ce couple si...unis, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle se retint, elle était quand même dans l'un des clubs les plus huppés de Londres, normal Jason avait ces entrées dans toutes les boîtes de nuit de la capitale, Lily sirota son cocktail « sexe on the beatch »en regardant la foule d'un air distrait ...c'est alors qu'elle le vit faire son entrée , toujours aussi beau, il portait une tenue décontractée et ces magnifiques cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi en bataille, en somme il était toujours aussi sexy, il venait toujours de faire son entrée dans le club mais déjà il était le centre d'attention de toutes les jeunes filles dans la place...elle sentit sa volonté faiblir et eut soudain envie de se jeter sur lui et de revendiquer le fait qu'il était à elle et rien qu'à elle, mais elle s'y refusa, elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, et fut bientôt rejointe par Jason qui apparemment avait aussi noté la présence de James :

« Je suis désolé Lily, je ne savais pas qu'il serait ici, si tu veux on peut partir... »Cria t'il pour que Lily puisse l'entendre la musique étant assourdissante...

Lily secoua la tête et tout enlevant sa jaquette qu'elle portait au dessus d'un bustier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus provoquant et d'affriolant ajouta :

« Non, non, ça ira, j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, et après tout pourquoi ça serait à moi de souffrir alors que c'est lui qui m'a trompé ?»

Et déterminé comme jamais, elle s'avança au milieu de la piste de danse et se mit à se dandiner comme jamais...

Un quart d'heure plus tard elle était en train de danser avec un garçon plutôt pas mal qui avait les mains quelque peu baladeuse à son goût en tous cas , elle se retourna pour voir ce que faisait James et découvrit qu'il la regardait intensément comme si il la voyait toute nue, il n'y avait que lui pour la regarder de cette façon, comme si elle n'appartenait qu'à lui, mais ce qu'il lui plut moins c'était de voir la blonde platine qui pendait à son bras amoureusement et qui lançait des regards assassin à toutes les filles qui s'approchaient à moins de 100 m de son très cher James, apparemment Susan avait bien vite été oublié par notre cher dan juan, Lily détourna les yeux et se remit à danser comme une folle !Mais ce qu'elle faisait ne la faisait -malheureusement pas pour elle- se sentir mieux, c'était même tout le contraire elle se sentait comme consumée par un mal de l'intérieur, un mal qui la faisait réellement souffrir, elle sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux, et elle s'en voulut aussitôt, elle n'y comprenait rien, elle qui avait toujours critiqué ces amies qui pleuraient comme des bébés dès que leurs mecs les laissaient tombé, comment pouvait elle devenir une loque pareille ? ELLE !Et à cause d'un mec !Bon d'accord ce n'était pas n'importe quel mec et elle l'aimait mais quand même ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi se mettre dans des états pareils ...

Elle ne savait pourquoi ni comment mais elle planta son cavalier là, et se dirigea vers la sortie, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, elle croyait qu'elle était assez forte pour tout soulever, pour tout combattre, mais elle se trompait lourdement, c'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte que l'être humain est une créature très faible enchaînée par des sentiments tous ce qu'il y a de plus ... humain.

Elle marchait ainsi depuis quelques minutes quand une main se referma sur son épaule et la fit pivoter sur place et une bouche avide s'écrasa sur la sienne, Lily ne put lutter devant ce flot de sentiments déstabilisant qui la submergèrent d'un seul cou et elle se laissa aller à ce baiser envoûtant...quand enfin il la relâcha elle put enfin découvrir James devant elle, seigneur elle avait presque oublié à quel point il était charismatique...il enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux auburn et l'approcha silencieusement de lui :

« Lily je refuse que tu me quittes...je t'aime tellement, et je ne permettrai à personne de te toucher, tu m'entends, à personne ! »Prévint il presque en criant

Jamais Lily ne s'était senti aussi grisé par de simples mots, elle le regarda fixement et sa nature sauvage fit aussitôt surface :

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? D'abord tu me dis que tu m'aimes, puis après je découvre que tu es fiancé, et maintenant tu as cette pétasse blonde pendu à ton cou, et tu viens, comme si de rien n'était pour me dire que je suis à toi ! Écoute moi bien James, je ne suis à personne ! »

James fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle encore plus si cela était possible une lueur meurtrière dans le regard :

« En es-tu sûre Lily ? »Demanda t'il de sa voix suave « alors pourquoi est ce que tu trembles quand je m'approche de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois que je te touche je te sens brûler sous mes mains ? Pourquoi est ce que ton regard s'allume quand tu me vois et s'éteint quand je ne suis plus là ? Explique moi Lily, j'ai besoin de comprendre »

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, James, je t'aime... et tu le sais très bien, moi je ne t'ai jamais au grand jamais menti, mais comment pourrai-je encore te faire confiance en sachant que tu pourrais à tout instant me faire aussi mal ! » dit elle presque en le suppliant

Sans attendre sa réponse Lily s'élança vers lui et mit dans leur baiser toute la rage et le désespoir de ces deux dernières semaines passées loin de lui et surtout sans lui,sans son amour et sa tendresse !

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle James murmura :

« Je t'aime Lily et j'ai tellement besoin de toi, il n'y a jamais eu que toi, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, je ne pourrai vivre qu'avec toi, je t'en supplie Lily ne me quitte pas ! »

Il l'embrassa aussitôt à pleine bouche et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans un échange sensuel torride et passionné...

Lily se laissa –pour la première fois de sa vie- à faire confiance, à lui faire confiance, elle savait qu'il l'avait tromper, mais pour une obscure raison elle savait qu'elle pouvait, qu'elle devait lui faire confiance, qu'il l'aimait réellement et simplement, elle lui rendit son baiser essayent de faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui !Elle l'aimait !Ça oui, elle en était sûre, bien sûre ils auraient des hauts et des bas, mais elle savait que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

L'île était plongée dans la torpeur torride de la fin de l'après-midi, lorsque les hélicoptères commencèrent à arriver, depuis la fenêtre de la nursery, Lily regarda Harry sauter à terre et se diriger vers la piscine, il était si superbe qu'elle ne put retenir un léger cri de fierté, des cris joyeux retentirent et un petit garçon en slip de bain accourut à sa rencontre, tandis que James s'agenouillait pour accueillir comme il convenait cette démonstration d'adoration enfantine :

« Mon statu de héros est mis à mal par l'arrivée de la star du jour » murmura James avec un soupir

« Ça ne fait rien, ton fils t'adore ! »Lui dit Lily pour le consoler « de toute façon, Harry te ressemble beaucoup trop »dit Lily « tu sais que je t'adore »murmura t'elle à Harry « mais tout de même ! Il a quand même mes yeux verts ! »

Harry poussa de petits cris joyeux

« Cruelle créature ! »Plaisanta Lily « mais j'aurai ma revanche crois-moi ! »

« Et comment comptes-tu y parvenir ? »Lui demanda James en la rejoignant pour la prendre dans es bars

Elle agita devant lui un regard menaçant, l'air de dire « tu ne perds rien pour attendre »

« Je vois » murmura t'il « la sirène me jette encore un sort »

James entraîna Lily dans leur chambre ensoleillé et la retint entre ses bras ; ils allaient devoir s'habiller pour la réception qu'ils donnaient dans la soirée, mais il était encore en tenue décontractée : pantalon et chemise en lin...

« Mmm... »Murmura t'elle en posant sa bouche sur la chair de son torse « tu as le goût du soleil, du sel, et du mâle sexy... »

« Je vois que tu en reviens toujours à la même idée »plaisanta t'il

« C'est mon anniversaire, j'ai droit à une gâterie... »

« Et même à plusieurs... »

« Très bien »dit elle dé jà occupé à lui ôter sa chemise

Elle caressa sa peau ferme et lisse en murmurant :

« Tu es si beau ! »

« Et je t'aime tellement » murmura t'il en l'embrassant tendrement...

« Et moi donc ! »

FIN

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Et c'est tout ! Vos critiques sont toujours les bienvenues et on aimerait bien savoir ce que vous penser de ce chapitre et de la fic en général !

Si vous avez aimé cette fic on vous suggère d'aller jeter un petit cou d'œil à notre fics

Enfin bref, on va vous laisser avant de verser notre petite larme !On remercie tous ceux qui nous ont encouragé, on vous aime tous ! Et on vous remercie beaucoup ! Et c'est grâce à vous si cette fic est terminé ! Merci encore et merci beaucoup !

Bon ben, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

Ouein ! Vous allez nous manquer !Mais on se relit bientôt, pas vrai !snif, snif, merci encore !


End file.
